


Tighten Up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Corsetry, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Undercover, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Victoria Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m an alpha, Lydia…but I was born a hunter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt: #9, Clothing.

“I’m an alpha now,” Victoria says, voice like cold steel against the back of Lydia’s neck.  “And you’re my weapon.” She tucks a strand of Lydia’s hair behind her ear, claws clipping the delicate shell.  “My good girl.  My _best_ girl.”

Lydia swallows hard, but doesn’t betray her anger.  “Of course I am.”  She’s not there to argue; she’s there to make Victoria Argent trust her in any way she can.  Ever since she became Scott’s beta and vowed to avenge Allison’s death, she knew the only way she could go was straight to the source of Allison’s constant sadness—her mother, the runaway alpha wolf.

Victoria grins, all teeth and terror.  “I’m an alpha, Lydia…but I was born a hunter.”  She keeps grinning at Lydia in the mirror as she twirls the leather laces of Lydia’s corset around her index finger.  “I want my betas to instill fear.  I want them to look like _predators_.”  Without a warning, she grips the laces and tugs, tightening the corset around Lydia’s ribcage.

Lydia’s a smart girl; she knows how to breathe to make it more comfortable over time, and how to loosen it herself if need be.  But she can’t deny that she _does_ look dangerous with the leather pushing up breasts and tucking in her waist.  She’s already wearing dark makeup and skintight black jeans—she looks nothing like herself at all.

“There we go,” Victoria purrs, running her hands over and around Lydia’s stomach.  “Now you’re my perfect beta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Black Keys' song of the same name.


End file.
